Conventionally, injured body parts, such as broken bones, are supported during the healing process by a cast, usually made of plaster of Paris. A conventional plaster of Paris cast is relatively unsanitary because it is difficult for the user to clean the skin area enclosed by the cast. Some splint devices have been disclosed in the prior art to permit the surface skin to be ventilated such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,062, which issued Aug. 24, 1976, to Mervyn K. Cox.